Spider-Man vs Catwoman
Catwoman vs Spider-Man is a BAFW by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 7! Marvel vs DC! Spider-Man may fight against one jewel thieving Cat-Burglar but how well can he do against Batman's Cat-Robber? Battle NEW YORK CITY MUSEUM - Marvel Comics "Oh hello beautiful" Catwoman purred as she picked up a large jewel, She looked at the shining stone with glee before her attention was interrupted by the sound of someone landing on the floor quietly. "Just thought to let you know but the whole cat burglar who is actually a cat thing - Isn't the most original thing" Spider-Man quipped as he began walking towards Catwoman. "Well red and blue pyjamas isn't really the most original thing either, So you have nowhere to stand" Felicia responded with a cheeky smile, "Oh haha. Now, mind if you just put the jewel back where ya got it!" Spider-Man said as he then walked slowly towards Catwoman. "Now why would I do that?" Catwoman mumbled under her breath, And as soon as Spider-Man got too close she swiped - Sending him crashing into a wall with a kick to the face. "Tourists. You try to warn them but they just ignore ya!" Spider-Man joked as he then got into a stance. FIGHT! Catwoman jumped onto a wall, Her homemade claws allowing her to climb up it until she finally made it onto the roof of the building. "Incoming!" Spider-Man yelled as he catapulted himself through the open window before he landed before Felicia. "Let's dance!" Spider-Man said as he went in for the punch, "Ugh" Catwoman complained as she reeled herself away before slashing diagonally across Peter's chest. "Let's have some fun Spider!" Catwoman said in an oddly flirtatious way as she assaulted the stunned Spider before she sent him crashing into a ledge with a kick. Catwoman attempted another slice for Peter's face but the spider flipped away just in time before the ledge behind him had now four claw marks carved in it. Spider-Man then flung himself to Felicia, Foot first sending her overboard. "No!" Spider-Man shouted as he looked over the edge just about to go after her before suddenly his wrist was grabbed by a whip before Peter could say what he was pulled over, Catwoman pulled Peter close within a second and bashed him in the face with a punch before flinging him into the window of a nearby building. Spider-Man crashed onto the floor before he was met by Felicia - She attempted to whip him but Peter dodged, "Hey just to let you know, I'm not really into the whole skimpy cat lady with a whip thing" Peter quipped "Funny" Catwoman began as she finally landed a shot on Peter that wrapped around his leg. A large slam echoed across the empty room as Spider-Man made contact with the floor, "But you talk too much!" Catwoman said as she cut Spider-Man's mask-making him shout in pain, Peter pushed himself to safety as he punched the feline villain of Batman in the face sending her stumbling "I didn't wanna do that" Spider-Man said as he jumped away and fired a couple of web balls Catwoman's way, But her claws made them projectiles as she slashed them to ribbons. Spider-Man bounced off the walls and sent her flying int another one with an uppercut. Peter followed suit with a flurry of kicks and a few punches before he then flung Catwoman to the floor with his webbing. "Had enough cat?" Spider-Man questioned as he readied to web the jewel away from her, Catwoman grabbed the web making Spidey gasp in shock. "No not until I get that jewel for myself!" she said as she then pulled out a handful of shurikens and flung them towards The wall-crawler making him shout in agony as his skin and costume was torn to shreds by the weapons. Catwoman then capitalised battering Peter with a flurry of punches with a mixture of slashes that left pieces of Spidey's costume flying through the area, Peter soon grabbed Catwoman by the wrists and bashed her in the face with a headbutt before he then flung Felicia through the rocky wall causing shards of rubble to be sent flying through the room, Before Peter could try and save the cat robber she fell atop a car causing it to crash in on itself, Killing her immediately. "Oh no...I hope JJ doesn't see that!" Spidey said as he then swung away from the scene, with the jewel that caused all this in her hand. KO! Conclusion The winner is Spider-Man!Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:What If? Battles Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Male vs Female